Calumon's Eventful Day
by Aninika
Summary: a short drabble. It isn't easy being Calumon, try saving the world from an evil door digimon all in the name of creampuffs. R


**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**

Calumon awoke himself, still in his dreamily daze he crawled out of the hole that Guilmon dug in his hideout. A day for Calumon starts when the sun first shows its face and ends when Calumon randomly falls asleep somewhere, anywhere. Most of the time he found himself over at Rika's. Sometimes he found himself in Takato's family's kitchen waiting for the next batch of freshly baked creampuffs. He didn't like to stay with the other tamers. He would have loved to stay at Jeri's house from time to time, but she lived too far away.

Little Calumon sat in the soft dirt and listened to his stomach rumble.

"I wonder if Takato has any creampuffs today?" Calumon was a hopeful dreamer, not once did it ever cross his mind that there could ever be a shortage of creampuffs. In fact his whole day revolved around finding places that would give him creampuffs. He once found out that random bakeries do not like giving food to little hungry digimon and that he is likely to get shot for asking. But nothing could damper little Calumon's spirit.

Once he awoke out of his dreamy state he set off from Guilmon's hideout, he thought that today would be a fun day to jump step to step as he descended along the path.

"Whoa-ho-ho" Calumon laughed as he splashed in the puddles from the previous night's rain, "I'm gonna eat some creampuffs! Lots and lots of creampuffs until I EXPLODE!" he sung.

When Calumon finally made it down the long staircase he saw a butterfly and decided he would follow it to see where it went. He jumped up and down as he gleefully followed the butterfly into the woods.

"Hey Mr. Butterfly wont you slow down? It's hard to chase you when you're going flappity-flap!" Calumon was getting aggravated and the rumbling in his tummy didn't cease to persist. He sat down on the wet grass and shrunk his ears. "Man, I'm hungry,"

"Hey, look Henry it's Calumon!" Calumon turned his head over to see who the voice was coming from. Terriermon leapt from Henry's shoulder and landed near Calumon. "Wassup?"

"I wanted to chase a butterfly, but then he flappity-flapped away…" Calumon was sad, Henry and Terriermon were confused. "Do you know where I can find creampuffs?" a total change of subject.

Henry placed his hand to his chin and thought about it, "Did you try Takato's?"

"I haven't made my way over there yet, but I guess I'll be going!" Calumon extended his ears and flew right by Henry and Terriermon.

"He's one strange little booger-head!" Terriermon stated as he folded his little green arms.

"Booger-head?" Henry asked.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Terriermon jumped back on Henry's shoulder and they walked away.

* * *

"Creampuffs, creampuffs, creampuffs," Calumon kept repeating as he flew by a bunch of people. He wasn't one to pay much attention to anything going on around him. Calumon became sad again when he realized that he had no idea where Takato lived. He landed on the ground and shrunk his ears.

"Excuse me," Calumon's voice went unheard as people kept walking past him, "EXCUSE ME!" Calumon shouted finally catching someone's attention.

"Calumon?" it was Rika.

"Oh boy Rika, am I glad to see you!" Calumon jumped into her arms, ears fully extended.

"Hey, Calumon what are you doing here?" Rika laughed as she always did when Calumon was around.

"I'm trying to find Takato's house so I can get creampuffs!" Rika couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess I can take you there," Rika held Calumon in her arms as she made her way over to Takato's house. "Here it is," Rika announced as the little white ball jumped out of her hands.

"Wahoo CREAMPUFFS!" Calumon flew across the street to the bakery. Rika smiled and then decided to head home.

When Calumon reached the door he pressed himself against the glass to see inside. Everything looked so yummy that he couldn't wait to get in to eat it. He flew up the handle on the door and pushed with all his might, but the door didn't budge. Calumon then decided that door needed to be pulled, so he started to pull with all his strength, but still the door wouldn't budge.

"C'mon door open!" Calumon tried pulling again, he ended up with the same result. "OPEN SESAME!" nothing happened. "C'mon you meany door! I just want to get in so I can eat the delicious creampuffs!" he pulled and he pulled and he pulled even harder than he did before, so hard that he lost his grip and went flying straight into someone. When Calumon opened his eyes he saw that he had knocked Jeri down.

"Having some trouble?" Jeri smiled as she got herself up.

"I've tried everything! I pulled the door and pushed the door I even shouted open sesame, but the door wont open!" Calumon, at this point, believed the door was possessed by some evil monster and that it needed to be defeated for the door to open.

"It didn't open when you said open sesame?" Jeri asked.

"No, it didn't! there must be an evil digimon guarding the door! Oh no Takato is trapped inside! Jeri we have to save him!" Calumon started running around in circles.

Jeri rolled up her sleeves and flexed her bicep, "You see, Calumon, I've been working out! I'll force the door open!" Calumon's eyes became all sparkly.

"Do you think you can do it by yourself?"

Jeri put her pointer finger on her lip and thought about it, "I bet if we try together we can get past the evil digimon and rescue Takato,"

"I'll be brave, Jeri!" Calumon was determined.

Jeri placed both her hands on the door handle and Calumon placed both of his as well.

"On the count of three we pull with all our strength!" Calumon nodded.

"1"

"2"

"3" Calumon pulled with all his might and Jeri acted like she pulled with all of hers. Soon the door was open, Calumon rushed inside.

"Don't worry Takato, Jeri and I saved you from the evil digimon!" Calumon shouted victoriously.

"What evil digimon?" Guilmon asked as he looked up at Takato. Takato shrugged.

"Well since we beat the evil digimon why don't you say we celebrate with some creampuffs?" Jeri asked as Calumon jumped up and down. "Four creampuffs please," Jeri ordered.

Takato bagged four of his parents creampuffs.

"What evil digimon are you guys talking about?" Takato whispered to Jeri.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Jeri smiled as she brought the bag over to Calumon. "Here these are for you!" Calumon took the bag happily.

"Whoa, thank you, Jeri!" Calumon smiled as he made his way out the door.

The sun was setting outside and Calumon had had his eventful day. He made his way over to the park and sat on a bench. He then opened the bag that Jeri had given him and shoved a whole creampuff in his mouth. By the time he was finished he was all pooped out and ready for bed. He made his way back up the long stairs and into the hole that Guilmon had dug and fell fast asleep.


End file.
